Iron Family
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: What if Tony had children in Iron Man 1? What if his son Peter gets caught with him? Fury ends Steve to find Tony and his son. Then he finds himself on Bodyguard duty of the family. From Tony to his 13 children...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

What if Tony had children in Iron Man 1? What if his son Peter gets caught with him? Fury ends Steve to find Tony and his son. Then he finds himself on Bodyguard duty of the family. From Tony to his 13 children.

* * *

**Author's Note: Tony's parents died early then what Marvel had them**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony didn't know how he got himself and his son into this situation. All his children had been able to stay at friends houses but Peter's. Peter's nanny left at the last minute and the children's other nanny's couldn't take care of Peter. Peter had a few medical conditions that needed a trained nanny. Peter was now ten. But still needed someone with him.

Tony had been willing to cancel his trip but Obie hadn't let him as it was a very important weapon demonstration. And Pepper and Happy had been out of state. So he couldn't leave Peter with them either. And there was no way he was leaving Peter in Obie's care. Peter didn't like Obie said something was wrong about him. And to be honest with himself he didn't trust Obie with ANY of his children. After the way Obie handled him when he lost his parents.

So he had no choice but to bring Peter with him. Peter was excited about coming with him. But Tony was stern saying that Peter had to listen to everything he said and to say near him at all times.

The weapon demonstration went off without a hitch. And he decided to ride back without Rhodey so Peter could have fun talking to the soldiers. Tony smiles at seeing his son happy before everything went crazy.

Tony remembers the soldiers yelling and dying. And them falling dead. But most of all he remembers Peter screaming. Tony tries to shield his son as they try to find cover. But sees to his shock a Stark Bomb. He had only seconds to react and pull Peter begin him before it went off. The last thing he remembers was pain and screaming before he knew no more….

* * *

_New York…_

* * *

Steve had been punching bags after bags since he woke up two months ago. It was hard to learn that he had been in the ice for nearly 70 years. And that all his friends were long dead by now. All except Peggy who was in a nursing home. Howard only died 11 years ago with his wife in an accident. But he read the file that he had a son. Steve was happy that Howard had gotten a family. He was interested in maybe meeting the son.

Steve was trying to figure out what this time was like so much had changed and nobody had been helping him. Director Fury had only told him about being in the future and that HYDRA had been destroyed and some more little details before leaving the files on his friends and leaving. That was some weeks ago. Steve had been working out his grief on the punching bags.

That was when he hears the door to the gym open. Steve barely glances to see Director Fury walking in.

"Can I help you sir?" Steve asks stilling punching the bag

"We have a situation that you are needed for", Fury replies

"What's the problem?" Steve asks turning to face the Director

"Tony Stark and his son have been abducted from a weapons demonstration", Fury replies

"Where?" Steve asks his thoughts racing

"Afghanistan", Fury informs him

"What was Mr Stark doing bring a child to Afghanistan!?" Steve asks angrily

He had been given a quick run through about current war hotspots and new Afghanistan was a big one.

"According to informants Mr Stark couldn't get help to watch his son. His usual nanny left to take care of business and we can't find her. You should know Captain Rogers that Mr Stark doesn't leave his son with just anyone. His son Peter has a few medical conditions that need a nanny trained to look after him. Since his nanny disappeared Mr Stark had no chose but to take his son with him", Fury replies

"Surely he has other people!" Steve exclaims

"His Personal Assistant was out of town, his Bodyguard/chauffeur is with her. There was no time for them to get back", Fury replies

"So what do you want me to do?" Steve asks

"I want you to find Stark and his son. Where they were ambushed all the soldiers were dead. And there was a blood stain not far away with drag marks. Someone wanted those two alive. Your job is to find them as soon as possible", Fury replies

"I don't know anything about the area", Steve weakly protests

"Stark's friend Colonel James Rhodes will meet you there. He is already looking for them", Fury replies

"Why wasn't he with them?" Steve asks

Steve wouldn't like Colonel Rhodes if he had left his friend get kidnapped.  
"He was in a different set of Humvee's", Fury says

"Who knew about this trip?" Steve asks thinking

"Only his company. The brass he was showing the weapon too only found out shortly before the demonstration", Fury replies

"So an inside job", Steve says nodding in understanding

"Yes someone in Stark's company is working for the enemy. Your job is to find and protect Stark and his son", Fury tells him

"When do I leave?" Steve asks

"Immediately"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
